mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:9mm killer/"Tragedy": Chapter 3: "Chaos always starts with a dark and sorrowful beginning"
Hey Hey~ Bloody Angel here, Chaotic Being of Armageddon~♥ Dumbass Ryou forced me to tell my story, so you better listen up good. or else...you will get a sandwich thrown at you, you lazy fatso. I was once a normal human who died of a mysterious illness, but it seems I was..revived?, recreated by an unknown person, I dont know who, It seems he erased my memories of his identity..I looked around his..lab. it contained various corpses, potions, and strange equipment.. and blood was almost everywhere..A madman's operations, I guessed. "Good you're awake. Being of Armageddon...Hehehe.." He giggled evilly as I just stared, lifeless... {A-Armageddon!?} I thought, unclear of his plans for me... "Now..Let's get you out, shall we?" He cast a spell, and I was now free from the paralyzation of death.. "A-Ah.." I stuttered as I spoke for the first time after dying.. "You can speak! Very excellent indeed..yes.." He smiled with pure evil in his face, it made me terrified as to what he actually wanted from me.. I looked to a mirror, and I saw the hideous me, my head was constructed with four parts from other people and just stitched together..,and the hideousness was enough that even the mirror shattered with my gaze.. "Just..What Am I?" I spoke, wanting answers.. "A tool for destruction. you shall kill everyone and destroy everything..yes, I made you what you are, with blood from an Archangel, A Demon Lord, a Demigod, and a human..yes. I think you're complete in the blood yes?" My eyes widened in shock, after all, I used to be human...I..I remember it now..I used to have a family..I-I think they're alive.. "C-Can I do some things before that?" I asked. "You may. go now." He nodded softly and pointed at the door I ran towards a Cabin hidden deep into the woods, I softly knocked on the door..A woman opened it..My wife. "Honey.." I smiled and looked in her eyes. "M-M-M-MONSTER!" She screamed at my face, terrified at my..apparent new looks. "Y-You dont remember who I am..? I-Its Me..! Y-Your husband.." As I was about to try and convince her, I looked behind her. my children...They were all staring at me, crying and terrified..Just what exactly happened to me..? "J-Just Go Away from us and leave us alone..! Please!" My own wife pleaded at me, unable to recognize me due to these..new appearance... "B-But..!" I was in shock, my own wife..the only person who ever loved me...is now rejecting my own presence.. "Get Out!" She pulled out a knife and aimed it at me..I felt terrified that my own wife wanted to kill me.. "Please..honey..no..." I stepped back, she had tears flowing down her cheeks and was shivering in fear.. "Leave us alone! Just die monster!" She lunged at me, and stabbed my chest, my blood flowing out of me..or at least, my chaotic..black, Demonic and angelic..blood..? what..?...I screamed in pain, and accidentally smacked her away, I was unaware of my immense strength as she got knocked away and her head crashed into a lot of rocks.. "H-Honey!" I saw it, she was bleeding from her head. the kids were crying as they were now outside and saw everything...I was..crushed. I went to my wife, and checked her pulse, but something happened..My hand..It slipped in her..It was now inside as everything around me turned black...the only thing I could see was a Purple orb..I grabbed it. it was soft and extremely fragile, and I saw my Wife's face in it. her eyes closed. it was clear it was her..Soul... "Get away from mommy!" One of my children spoke, it surprised me, and my hand closed, crushing the Soul. I gasped as the soul died in my hands..I killed my wife for good..no more reviving..no.. "W-Wha..M-Mommy's Eyes are bleeding..!" My daughter spoke, then everything was clear again, I saw that my wife, whose soul i just obliterated, was bleeding from her eyes, the image was firmly planted in my brain, I could no longer forget this..this nightmareish image..Im gonna have to live with that image forever, it seems.. "M-Monster! Get away from her!" My children..My own children that I raised and loved and nurtured everyday... was now picking up rocks and throwing them at me, trying to chase me away, I was crying at the mere thought.. "N-No..please! Listen to me! I-Im your father!" I pleaded with them with tears, but i had no tears..I was crying blood. the blood of the innocence..a reminder of my sole purpose..my single, utterly purpose.. "Get away! Leave us alone! you big ugly menace!" They kept throwing, I was almost at my limit..I felt something in my hand began to charge up as I got more emotional.. "Stop it!" I unleashed it by accident. I made a waves of energy blades that sliced through my children..and ultimately ended their lives. I gasped, my eyes widened..I dropped to my knees as I saw my children get sliced in half..their faces looking at me with both pain and fear..the blood splattering everywhere and making a large pool, only to be absorbed by the ground..The house got destroyed as well..all that i worked for..all that I always wanted to come home to...its all gone.. 'No...Why..Why did this happen to me.." I ran back to the lab, crying.. "You.." I faced the man who made me a monster..I had wings sprouted out as a result of my emotion..I was gonna kill another person, this time with no regrets. "Ah. the monster is back at his den. enjoy your time with family?" he smirked. feeling ever so arrogant. "You..You will pay for this!" I wanted to learn to make use of my powers now. with my emotions bubbling up in me, I managed to resummon the dark barrier that once made me kill my wife.. "Hahaha..you think you can use that on me? dont joke." He laughed. The barrier semed to slowly get even darker.. "You..." I gritted my teeth, I knew killing him wasnt going anywhere.. I threw him against the wall and removed the barrier, in which he oddly survived the crash to the wall, and left to the City I wandered about, in a cloak I took from the lab. I was given suspicious looks by the people in Lavoria. I went to a bar, and there, I met her. She was a singer for the bar, a Succubus named Anastelle. She was a beauty to behold, a nice ass, a nice pair of....Wait, what was I thinking! I-I wasnt this perverted..I-Is this a result of the experiment that I am..the part of the demon blood flowing through me along with the other bloods..? I looked at her, she noticed and winked at me, which made me smile, it hurt smiling, since my stitchings are still fresh, but i didnt mind.. She walked to me after the show, and after a while. we started dating, she didnt seem to mind my looks, nor my mysterious purpose as a being of armageddon...I was happy, the holy side of my blood acting up as a form of happiness..then one day, it all fell through.. I was out in the city, humming as I went shopping. I decided to get home early to surprise Anastelle. after all, it was five months since we dated~ But of course, when i got to her place..I dropped my groceries as I looked at her.. She was having a gangbang, five men or so as she pleased them all with little effort and drained their life energy and SE...she looked at me with a shocked expression, and sent the men home with a snap of her fingers "A-Anastelle..? W-Why..?" I asked, clearly i've been another fool in love. "you stupid moron, did you think I actually loved you? I only wanted your unique lifeforce. who'd want to date a monster like you, anyway?." she said with a straight expression, the words hittting me painfully, especially the word "Monster". I gritted my teeth and boiled up in anger as I suddenly remembered my wife and kids, who called me as such as well...I had enough. My mind slowly broke. was there anyone who could accept me? for who I am? "Just die..please." I muttered. I was blinded in rage, the woman i thought loved me, just wanted me for my power and nothing else. to be called a monster again..after all these moments.. I felt my power and the dark side of my blood surging as the barrier of darkness enveloped both of us. She then pulled out a pocket knife which she kept for emergencies before the darkness closed in.. "Where are you! get out so I can kill you!" she shouted..then something happened... "..." I cried blood, it was beginning to feel normal to release blood through my eyes, even if it was because of my powers.. I removed my cloak'' ''and I felt something Resonate within me. I looked straight in her eyes, something began to instill in her soul...Fear. "M-M-onster..W-What are you doing to me..?" She felt intense fear as I stared at her, my powers slowly awakening even more.. she was unable to see anything in the barrier...and because of that.. She tripped, and suddenly, she accidentally impaled herself in the chest using the dagger was holding when she fell...I felt her soul, it was in front of me. with a few hints of regret, I seized and obliterated it in my palm... ..After all, if she wasnt a cheating little minx, we could've been together..happy, As her body spasmed and her eyes bleeded with the look of fear, I kneeled over her dead body and closed her eyes as a sign of respect. she would never cheat on anyone else, nor see my face again. good riddance. I went outside after cleaning my face, and people saw my face, my cloak...I forgot to hide my face... 'M-Monster!" A kid saw me first... "Oh god! H-He's scary.." "W-What is He..? Let's kill him! He doesnt look peaceful.." I looked shocked, speechless and unable to respond "I-I can smell blood inside that house, Oh god! He must've killed someone inside that house!" "L-Let's kill that freak before he kills anyone else!" "Yeah! Get out, you monster! you dont belong here, heck, you dont belong anywhere! just die!" "W-Wait! Please! L-Listen to me!" I shouted, I didnt want them to go out and straight up murder me..Those last words I heard..it struck me hard...I..Why did this had to happen to me..? I wanted more answers..I felt my purpose was gonna be activated.. They suddenly grabbed blunt weapons and rushed at me, I stood there with fear..they attacked me and hit me as hard as they can, wanting to kill me...not even bothering to care that I was trying to explain what happened I felt it..I suddenly..snapped. M-My mind broke. I thought to myself.. {T-These people...T-They reject my existence and my life..even if I wasnt hurting them...They didnt even bother to try and understand what's going on...I-Is this it? A-Am I just a monster to everyone..? I-Is this what i will be for the rest of my life..? N-No..I-If these people just want me to die..I-I should just hurt them..Y-Yes.If im gonna be just a monster to them..so be it! let them fear the being of armageddon and pay for their sins! they never cared for me, i should just do the same if its the rule then!} , My power surged as I felt my full strength activate. I sprouted wings, one holy and one demonic...then a pair of horns and a halo appeared on my head. my arms became chaotic, swirling with dark and holy energy.. I screamed in rage and knocked them out with a single wave of power.. 'Oh god! Retreat! save the children!" one of them shouted...No. Why should I let them run away? NO. They never let me, they never tried to understand me..they never tried to spare my life..they never Loved me, they shunned and despised me... so why should i let anyone survive? they're just as evil as they claim I am..they just dont realized this. they never cared, all they did care about was their own lives, not others. my eyes bled as I unleashed a waves of destructive energy that obliterated anythiing it touched to dust...I spread chaos around the realm. due to my bloody eyes and my looks, I was known as the Angel of Blood, no..I called myself Bloody Angel instead.. The being of destruction that spreads blood and death to those he comes upon..I ruled this realm... And the people? they tried everything to bring me down, but I brought the wrath of their own sins against them, and obliterated their souls.I didnt leave everyone dead. I wasnt evil like that. I let some cities unharmed. unless they tried to attack me. I was getting more insane as I got more...lonely, sad, depressed at the loss of my own family who despised me, and angry at those who shunned me... until... One day. a person came up to me and challenged me. the person claimed to be a champion of a god...I smirked as I found myself itching for a fight all of a sudden due to the dark side of my blood..I accepted, eager to just get on to my peaceful days afterwards. After a while, I found myself defeated, this person was good.. "just die. ill end you so no one is ever gonna fear you..monster." There it is again. that word that I despise so much..But of course, I grew accustomed to it..sadly. "heh.." I only chuckled at the mere thought of something finally ending my life.. Bloody Angel, finally gone for good, "Know what? I know a better punishment for you.." The person smirked as they said this. My eyes widened as that person cast an Arcane seal that was from thousands of years ago, as I read from an old book once.. and then..I was in eternal darkness..I was stuck there for a century, getting more insane as time grew by..and training my powers more. My body eventually died in that darkness, my Soul and Spirit remaining.. Until then.. I was suddenly awoken after a century, by a man named Lozan Vanguard..he seemed to have taken an interest in reviving me...and giving me a body to use..I was happy I was finally gonna be alive again, and ready to rampage. he then showed me a young boy, knocked out and unconscious shackled to a table. and I recognize his blood..It was..used to revive me.. "Well then..Time to give you a vessel...yes.." Lozan smirked. the same smirk and smile I saw that the person who made me into an abomination had..I gritted my teeth..was this the same man..? He cast a powerful spell. and bonded my spirit along with the boy's. apperantly he is named Ryou Vanguard. such a nice name. "Hehehe..I made you more powerful..I gave you a new look, Chaotic energy..new Blood..and parts of chaos itself within you.." Lozan laughed. and then, I finally realized.. "You..you're the one who made me, didnt you!?" I took control of Ryou's body, which shifted to suit my new appearance, and talked using his mouth. I stood up in rage, breaking the shackles using both mine and Ryou's Strength.. "So what If I was?" His smiled widened. mocking me. I snapped again, my sanity pushed to the limit as I generated another pitch black barrier, He then felt fear As I stared at him... "Die!" I shouted, I grabbed his soul and obliterated it without a second thought..and then I heard footsteps "L-Lozan!" A woman shouted, a fallen archangel.. She rushed to his side and cried over him, clutching her holy sword that she brought..she then noticed me. "W-Who are you! What have you done to Ryou!" She shouted, Eager to deman answers as she pointed her holy sword at me..the energy of the sword slowly making the demon side of my blood itch... "..." I stared blankly. not wanting to answer as I thought about Lozan..he had a loving family that cared for him.. She then stabbed me in the abdomen, the power of the sword coarsing through me and burning my insides.. "Gahhh!" I screamed. I then lunged at her, powered by rage and pain..I was prepared to punch her, then I noticed. She prepared a holy seal with her sword..I was a fool for not realizing it. "Die. Bloody Angel." She realized who I was..and then, she stabbed both of us in one strike. I screamed in pain as the seal sucked out my power and strength, and I realized she died... I felt bad that she wouldnt see her husband anymore..so I decided to end her soul too..I summoned the barrier and obliterated hers her bleeding eyes as proof that I did it.., the seal finally taking effect as it sapped my strength. I laid on the shackled table, realizede Ryou was gonna wake up soon as a pool of blood formed underneath the table.. I started to reflect on my actions..I then promised. I would protect this boy no matter what, in honor of his dead parents....and have some fun with him alongside his journeys~ hehehehehe Category:Blog posts